Hunger
by ToniLOVESjolie
Summary: Just a vamp story with Jolie that I had a dream about. It's crazy that I still have Jolie dreams but I do, so here it is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _She didn't know what she missed the most, the feeling of snow falling onto her skin on a cold winters night or the feeling of the sun warming her skin during the summer. She didn't feel any of those now, it was as if none of it existed though she remembered it fondly. She knew the longer it went,the more she would forget. Maybe she would forget everything and everyone who ever meant anything to her. That is what scared her the most about this new life, the not knowing._

 _She breathed in deep as she held onto the balcony railing overlooking the busy city night. The moon seemed even brighter for some reason. She didn't know when she would ever get use to these super senses, sometimes they were overwhelming and she could get lost in them for days._

 _She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as she inhaled deep. The smells of the city below all filling her nostrils at once but then one became stronger than the rest, one that overwhelmed her almost daily, it was him. His scent was like an oversexed god who could make any woman fall to her knees just to be touched by him. It was as if his hands knew where to go and when to go there. Just the mere thought of his hardened skin against hers made her body come to attention. Oh he was hot, a sex on fire kind of hot. Not only did he have the body of a god with muscles against broad shoulders, a smooth abdomen rippled with a six pack that lead to the very sex that made her legs tighten. His hair was long and dark. The feeling of it so soft that she could literally run her fingers through it all day but then there was his defined cheek bones and thick muscular throat. His blue eyes could see right through her and they hypnotized her until she was begging for release. My god he was her very own scrumptious sex god that just happened to be a 300 year old vampire and he was hers, all hers!_

 _If someone would of told her six months ago that this is where she was gonna be, she would have never believed it, not for a minute. Time changes quickly when one becomes the un-dead. To her there was no more day and night, it was just time and she had an endless supply of it._

 _She turned her head just in time to see him come into frame by the bedroom door, with her incredible sight she was able to see him crystal clear even without a light on in the room. He had a pair of black slacks on and a deep blue button down shirt that she couldn't wait to rip off of his body!_

" _Don't stop those delicious thoughts on my account, I was quite enjoying them" his voice rolled over her as if his hands were already on her body, teasing her. She tried to keep composure, it was so damn hard with him around. It was like nothing existed but him and him alone._

" _You know its not really fair that I cant hear your thoughts" she smiled softly at him as she slightly bit her bottom lip._

" _Oh sweetheart you don't need to hear my thoughts to know what I'm thinking" he grinned and then within seconds he was in front of her and his strong hand was caressing the side of her face as his other hand moved deliciously to her lower back, pulling her hard against him."Can't you feel what you do to me?" he whispered seductively as he pulled her head back and ran his tongue up and down her neck as she groaned in delight." You make me so insatiable" he growled against her neck as he grasped her long red locks of hair and he pulled her mouth to his. He took over her mouth in a passionate deep kiss that had her wanting so much more. The sound of a knock on the door made them pull back as she panted heavily.."Not now" his voice boomed loudly and than his mouth landed on hers again but the knocking continued as he pulled back now and moved incredibly fast to the door, swinging it open hard.."I said Not now!" he barked._

" _I know OK John but, I think you really need to see this and Steele said" the young kid standing before him with short blond hair and a stocky build shook as he spoke. His name was Rex and he was one of the vampires that was part of the watch guard. He was a much younger vamp than the others, he was only twenty and had only become the un-dead ten years prior._

 _John let out a groan as he ran his hand through his long hair and she tried to keep herself from falling down. Her body still in aftershocks of his touch."I will be right back OK, let me just go see what all this is about" John said softly to her and then he looked at Rex hard. "This better be good" he snapped as he walked past him._

" _But it wasn't me John, I swear, he told me to get you" Rex called out but it was too late, he was already out of sight. "Great so now I'm the asshole again" Rex sighed heavily from the hall._

" _Your not an ass hole Rex" she said as he peeked in the room quick.."Come on in, might as well have a drink or two" she sighed.._

" _Yeah I don't think that is a good idea Miss Natalie" Rex shook his head.._

" _First off I told you stop calling me that, it's Natalie OK or Nat, whichever" she began as she walked across the room and grabbed a glass jug and began pouring two glasses of the finest synthetic blood into wine glasses. Even the smell of the blood enticed her body as she handed him a glass.."You can sit you know" she said as she waved at a chair._

" _No I'm good" he said nervously as he kept looking at the door and then her._

" _I don't know why your so scared of him Rex, he does nothing but talk nice about you" she smiled softly as she took a sip and his eyes got wide._

" _He.. he talks about me and its nice?" he said as he gulped his drink and then looked at the door again._

" _You know how he is, he has to act tough" she said with a playful roll of her eyes._

" _No I'm pretty sure he is as tough as he seems" Rex said nervously as he finished off his drink."Thanks for the um, the drink" he swallowed hard. "But I'm gonna get going" he turned for the door._

" _Rex wait" she called out and he stopped but he didn't turn around."Don't go OK, I just. I just want someone to talk to" she said softly as he turned and faced her.._

" _I don't really think I should be the one, I could get Gigi or Jenna" he began as he shook his head._

" _Yeah I'm sure they are tired of hearing the same old questions" she sighed as she put her cup down.."Your new to this um, lifestyle I guess you would call it" she began as Rex's laughed some and then quickly recovered himself._

" _And that is exactly why you shouldn't talk to me, I don't know anything. I'm surprised he keeps me around honestly, I cause more problems than good" he shook his head._

" _No you don't, I mean I'm sure you have good intentions" she said with a shrug of her shoulders._

" _If by you mean messing up constantly then ya, good intentions" he said sarcastically."You know like the other day I tried to infiltrate one of the goth clubs downtown so I could get entail and then I find out that two of our guys are already in there, undercover" he huffed loudly. "I mean why couldn't anyone of asked me, they never ask me for anything"he shook his head._

" _No one asks me either if that makes you feel any better" Natalie said honestly as he looked at her and rolled his eyes at her. "No I'm serious, John wont let me do anything alone, I know its because he is worried about me but how am I ever supposed to learn this new life" she huffed._

" _See with John at your side you never will have to worry about that, you should be happy about that" Rex shook his head._

" _Listen I'm not here just to be his play thing OK" she began to get defensive._

" _Wait hold on, I didn't say that" he began quickly._

" _You didn't have to, you were thinking it" she got up and moved across the room. "I was pretty kick ass before all of this happened you know" she said quietly as her mind began to drift to her life before because she had a life before this. She moved back over to the balcony and looked out. Six months ago her life was different, six months ago she was on the other side fighting but then he had saved her, literally saved her from dying. She owed him everything, including her heart which she gave freely. A smile formed on her lips, she definitely gave up one hell of a fight though._

Six months prior

The sound of sneakers screeching against the hard floor filled the room as heavy breathing was heard and sweat dripped continuously The loud voice of Sergeant Richards billowed through the large room. "Keep those knees up, I see you slacking back there Lovette!" he yelled as he walked back and forth. He was a large man of nearly six and a half feet. He towered over most of the unit and his strength was undoubtedly record breaking though he was already completely gray even with the military cut he had going. He was a stern man, he took life seriously, very seriously not that he didn't have good reason to do so.. "Buchanan good job" he yelled in her direction as she glanced up through sweat but he was already across the room yelling at someone else.

"Did he just?" Natalie said with shock in her voice as she looked at her friend Vega.

"Yep your not hearing things" he grinned as they both kept running until they got to the end of the lap as a whistle was blown..

"Get cleaned up and head over to the conference room asap" Sergeant Richards called out as he walked away..

"I swear some days I think he is trying to kill us in here" Vega huffed with heavy breaths..

"Yeah well maybe next time you will take my advice and not scarf down the last piece of cheese cake" Natalie snapped her towel at him as she laughed..

"Hey that shit is like gold here" he laughed as he went to throw his towel at her but he missed and she rolled her eyes as she took off running to the locker room doors.."Next time Buchanan, mark my words" Vega laughed as he reached down and grabbed his towel and wiped his face.

"Pretty pathetic Vega" Lovette said as he walked past him.."She chews guys up like you for breakfast" he laughed as Vega rolled his eyes..

"Yeah totally friend-zoned" another guy by the name of Roberts laughed as he patted Vega on the shoulder.

The military team they all belonged to wasn't your normal armed forces like the army or air force. This team was for one very specific reason and one that until the last two years didn't even exist. The world had quickly become a dangerous place even more than the usual terrorist themselves, no this new enemy was unlike anything anyone of them had even fathomed. Some called them night walkers, others called them fangers but in all reality they were indeed vampires. The un-dead were among them and they were out for one thing, blood. The night watchers as Natalie's unit was called was the best of the best. They all came from various backgrounds and they all had one task, kill the damn fangers and basically save the world!

It was nearly two years ago when they first made their presence known and at first no one believed it. I mean Vampires were the thing of horror movies, they couldn't possibly be real but they were and the very existence of humans were at risk. The majority of the human population had no idea what lurked in the dark, most people still saw it as myth and as the homicide level increased it was blamed on the economy. The fangers still stayed out of sight but were becoming increasingly more open especially since the youth of the world was still going through their own downfall with goth music and the supernatural realm. It made it easy for a fanger to join in and feast on the blood of the young.

Word in the underground was that this particular nest of vampires had a leader and one the United States Army wanted bad. Natalie believed it was to do experiments or research, either way she didn't care. Those vampires were cold blooded killers and if they didn't stop them now then she was sure that they would be the last ones standing.

Natalie geared up and pulled her hair into a tight bun before heading into the conference room. She hoped that today they had some real entail to go on, she was getting antsy! The room was pretty packed as she got in and one of her friends Jess waved at her and she made her way over to the empty seat. The room was filled with loud voices talking.

"Do you think they have anything good for us?" Jess asked as she played with her long blond hair and smiled over at one of the new rookies.

"Jess your so bad" Natalie said with a roll of her eyes as she took a seat.

"What can I say I like the young ones" Jess smiled and then winked at one of the guys before she looked back at Natalie.

"I think they call that jail bait" Natalie said sarcastically..

"Um I don't think so, I mean he is legal, right?" Jess said with wide eyes and then the door at the front of the room opened and everyone immediately got quiet as the director of the FBI came in, Agent Collins. It was a rare sight to see actual government officials present on their base.

"I want to thank everyone for being here, I know it has been a long hard week and I will make this short, I promise" Agent Collins said loud as he looked around the room. "Today we got excellent entail on a perspective hiding place, it is located at an old mining sight at the outskirts of the city" he said as everyone listened intently. "I'm going to hand pick four of you brave men and women to seek out this nest with the use of very high tech weapons" he smiled as he looked around the room and Natalie sat anxiously, she wanted this so bad. This was what she was made for, she wanted to be able to show everyone that just because she had a shitty past didn't mean that she couldn't make it in life.

Sergeant Richards walked up to him and whispered something in his ear before handing him off a piece of paper. The silence in the room was incredible as everyone waited with bated breath.

Agent Collins cleared his throat as he looked out into the room."Harold Livingston" he called out as everyone turned to looked in surprise at skinny Ole Harold who looked as shocked as everyone that was looking at him. "Rick Johnson" he said as everyone turned around yet again as a wide eyed Rick stood up and began walking to the front.

"This is bullshit, I can run circles around the two of them" Natalie huffed quietly as she sat there.

"Yeah well I can almost guarantee no women will make the team, you know how chauvinistic the sergeant is" Jess said with a shake of her head..

"Chris Vega" Agent Collins said loudly as Vega stood up proudly and Natalie looked at him as he winked at her.

Natalie frowned even more as she sat there, this was so unfair!

"And the last person for my team is" Agent Collins said loudly "Joseph Brown" he finished as Natalie huffed loudly as she shook her head. "Thank you all again for your service, now go enjoy the rest of your night" he finished as he walked with the four men out of the room as Natalie stood.

"Some of us are heading over to Rodi's bar for a drink" Jess said as she stood up now and looked at Natalie.

"Yeah I need a drink or thirty" Natalie said sarcastically as she headed out of the room.

The bar had become their stomping ground for hard days and long nights. Rodi's was owned by an older man by the name of Mac who had ran the place since she could remember. She had spent many days and nights there as a teen. It was hard growing up in the foster system and thats how she spent sixteen years of her life until she finally got a job and her own place. Mac had a big part of helping her through it all, she owed him so much. He had been the one to push her into the criminal justice system even when she wanted nothing to do with the law but it had truly been a calling for her.

By the time Natalie had gotten to Rodi's it was pretty packed with her crew and the locals. Everyone having fun without a care in the world, at least for now. Natalie made her way over to Mac who was wiping down the counter. "Your a popular guy tonight" she smiled as he looked up at her and smiled big.

"Well now tonight is worth it to see your beautiful smile darling, how are you?" he said as they exchanged a quick kiss on the cheek over the bar.

"Ah you know, same Ole same Ole" she shrugged her shoulders and then looked around the bar.

"I was hoping for some juicy details" Mac smirked as he handed her a beer..

"I wish I had some of those too but apparently I'm not privy to that" she said with a roll of her eyes.."I'm gonna need something a bit stronger tonight Mac" she said as she put the beer down and his eyes got wide.

"That bad, huh?" he said as he got a shot ready for her.

"You have no idea" she sighed as he handed her the shot and she happily drank it, maybe it would make her so numb that she would forget everything in this messed up world.."Another please" she smiled as she held the shot glass out. Natalie had one more shot and then took her beer and headed over to the pool table. She could always lose herself in a good game not to mention she could make a few bucks too if she was lucky.

When she got over to the table it was the tale end of a game between Lovette and Brown. "Can I player winner" she asked as they looked at her and Lovette rolled his eyes.

"Whats the stakes?" Lovette smirked as he made his shot.

"Twenty bucks?" she shrugged her shoulders, she knew it would be an easy twenty playing against him. He was always so easily distracted by her and she used it to her advantage. She couldn't help it if god gave her a good rack.

"How about a date, like a real date" he smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"And twenty bucks if you lose?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"You seem really confident" Lovette grinned.."Ive been on fire tonight"

"Well then its a match, now finish up before I get bored" she faked a yawn and then grinned as she sipped back her beer.

Natalie had grew up in Rodi's playing pool, Mac had taught her well and she only got better over time. She would sometimes be like a pool shark to the people passing through town, it was easy money.

She let Lovette break as she stood at the other side of the table and chalked up her pool stick. He was a good player, she had to give that to him but she knew she was better. He ended up getting two balls in before missing.

"OK show me what you got" he smirked as a crowd began to form around them as she lined up a shot and with a smile she sunk the ball and then lined up another shot.

Lovette stood in shock with wide eyes as she sunk in ball after ball until only the eight ball remanded and that was just one turn..

"Thats gotta be some kind of record" he said in shock as she lined up her next shot but something or rather yet someone caught her eye as she glanced to see a tall, long haired man come walking in. He looked broad and muscular even though he wore a leather jacket and jeans, he looked at her and she jumped as she made her shot, missing badly as she quickly looked back at the table..

"Damn it" she said with a huff..

"Don't worry Buchanan, I will make it worth your while" Lovette grinned big as Natalie rolled her eyes and then she looked across the bar and there he was, standing at the bar. Who was he? She had never seen him before and her heart was racing, it never raced like that. She quickly shook it off and looked back at the table. Lovette was clearing them left and right now to her surprise. "What the?" she said out loud as he looked at her..

"What can I say you lined them up for me good" he hit the ball and then the only one left was the eight ball. Natalie knew she couldn't afford to lose, I mean it wasn't that she didn't like Lovette but to go on an actual date with him would just be awkward as hell. She hadn't had a date in years, seriously no one in Lanview was what she was looking for. She quickly pulled her hair out of her bun as Lovette looked up at her and she shook the rest of her hair down. Sure it was unfair and a bit of cheating but all in good fun. He made his shot without looking and everyone watched as it headed straight for the pocket. The room got incredibly quiet and then shockingly it went into the pocket as Natalie sighed and the guys went crazy with cheers as Lovette high fived them all and she rolled her eyes. "Good game Buchanan" he said as he came over and she shook her head.."So.."

"Fine, you won, OK" she huffed.."But I never said the date was tonight"

"What?" Lovette said with surprise.."But?"

"You'll have to do better than this place Lovette, have a good night" she said as she walked past him and towards the bar. The tall long hair man was gone, she quickly looked around but he was gone. She walked up to Mac and he gave her another beer as she sipped it. "The guy who was just up here" she began nonchalantly as she sipped her beer..

"Which one darling, its been a busy night not that I'm complaining but I'm an old man" Mac began to ramble.

"Never mind" Natalie smiled and sipped her beer. She quickly shook the images of that strange man out of her head. Right now the last thing she needed was a complication and she was sure that was all he was anyways. She finished her beer and drank two more before heading over to the dart board on the wall.

She was definitely feeling the effects of the beer as she threw one dart after another, horribly missing each one but she didn't care. It was just darts anyway. With the last dart in hand she squinted her eyes to see better as she stood there.

"Your know its your stance" she heard a deep voice say and she rolled her eyes and turned around only to see him standing there. Mr Tall dark and incredibly handsome. Damn, had he looked this good all along..

"You, I saw you before, over there" she said with a bit of a slur to her words."But then you were gone, poof, gone" she laughed a little as her body rocked some and his hand came to her arm to sturdy her..

"So you were looking for me, huh?" he raised an eyebrow and she couldn't help but fall into his deep blue eyes, they were so hypnotic but not as much as his hand on her. She quickly looked down at her arm..

"Your strong" she smiled and went to touch his hand but he moved it from her arm as she huffed..

"Do you always drink so much?" he raised an eyebrow at her..

"Drink? Whose drinking" she laughed some and stumbled back some but he was there, his hands on her upper arms as he steadied her and she looked up at him. He was even taller than she had originally thought, he had to be at least six feet two inches.

"You know its dangerous for someone like you to be drinking this much" he said in an almost stern voice..

"Oh yeah and why is that" she straightened herself up and smirked..

"Something about being vulnerable and people taking advantage of the situation seems to ring a bell" he smirked some but there was a seriousness to his voice as he leaned in.."You never know who you can trust".

"Wow, do you use that on all the girls" she laughed some even though her heart was racing due to his closeness.

"Well you definitely don't look like a girl, more like all woman to me" he rasped in a low voice as he looked slowly over her body and then back to her eyes. She felt weak standing there. It was as if he was consuming her. She was at a loss for words as she swallowed hard.."But back to what I was saying, being unsafe is never an option" he said seriously once more.

"Listen I'm always safe" she stumbled her words and her feet as he grabbed her arm to steady her. Her face flushed from the contact immediately but she quickly shook her head.."I'm sorry but last time I checked you weren't in charge of me" she pulled her arm back from him but he stood completely still.."You know just because your tall and muscular" she began as she touched his chest with her hand.."Very muscular" she said with a shake of her head.."But I can take care of myself, thank you very much" she stumbled until her back hit the wall.."I meant to do that by the way" she rolled her eyes, he just stood there.."You could at least give me a name or something" she said sarcastically..

"Names don't really matter Natalie" he said with a tight smile..

"Oh so you know my name huh" she took a step but her balance wasn't what she thought it was and she fell forward right into him.."oops" she said as she looked up at him again.

"I think its time for you to go home" he said sternly..

"And I think you need to mind your own business" she pushed past him and started heading to the door so she could leave. Her apartment thankfully was just a few blocks up the road, she barely drove to Rodi's as it was. It wasn't worth the gas for a few blocks. She waved to her friends who were involved in another pool game and she stepped out as the cool crisp air hit her face as she inhaled deep. Her mind immediately went to Mr Tall dark and handsome, I mean who did he think he was, even if he was gorgeous. She quickly shook her head as she began to somewhat walk and stumble in the parking lot.

"So your just full of bad choices huh" she heard his familiar deep voice as she stopped and huffed as she turned and saw him walking over to her. His legs looked muscular under those jeans. They looked strong too, she couldn't stop staring but she forced herself too.

"Bad choices? You don't even know me" she laughed with her hands on her hips.

"I know enough and by the looks of you walking yourself home" he raised an eyebrow.

"And I'm suppose to believe that your just a good citizen trying to help" she laughed as she shook her head and stepped back but a rock was in her way and she tripped.

John was there to catch her before her body hit the ground and then suddenly she was looking up at him as he had both arms around her back and he was so close. He smelt so good, she inhaled deep..

"Well now you have no choice, I'm bringing you home" he said and at the moment she couldn't disagree because her body wanted him and wanted him bad.

She walked in a haze beside him, she had no idea who this man was but she couldn't deny the urges her body felt. It was unbelievable that a person could make her feel this way. She didn't even remember getting to her apartment, all she knew next was that she was laying in bed. Her eyes half open as the image of that tall man stood by her window and the next second he was gone as if he vanished into thin air. Just as quickly her eyes closed into a deep sleep.

By the time the morning came she jumped up quickly as she looked around the bedroom. She was indeed in bed, she was still dressed and she was alone. She quickly looked at the clock on the night stand, it was only seven am. Her mind went back to him, was any of it real? Had she been that drunk that she imagined it all? The sound of her phone ringing snapped her out of her thoughts as she quickly got out of bed and scrambled to find it. Her head reminding her of how much she drank as it pounded heavily into her ears.

"Hello" she said quickly as she answered her phone.

"Thank god you are alive, you left without telling anyone last night" Jess said with relief in her voice.

"Yeah sorry about that, was I um, you know like alone when I left?" Natalie asked nervously.

"Um yeah I think so, why did you bring some guy home, who?" Jess perked up..

"I didn't bring anyone home, I was just really drunk thats all" Natalie said honestly..

"Join the crowd, I haven't even slept yet" Jess said with a yawn..

"Alright well get some rest, enjoy your day off" Natalie said quickly as they hung up and she sighed as she stood there. He had to be real, he just had to be but then who the hell was he?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

John leaned his head back as he stared up at the ceiling of the darkened room. Not that it made a difference to him. He could see fine in light or darkness and right now all he could see was that red hair in his mind. Her name was Natalie and there was something about her. It was rare if ever that he became frazzled by a human but that had happened last night. He had been out looking for a quick bite and then her scent got in his nose. It intoxicated him and lead him right into the bar where she stood playing pool.

It took everything in him not to rush over to her, swoop her up in his arms and do as he wished with her. He watched her instead and then she looked right at him and it made his body harden. It was the first time in forever that he had restrained himself from feeding on a human. He had wanted to so bad but there was something behind her blue eyes, something that made him conflicted and he never got conflicted. It was irritating to say the least, especially since he was starving right now!

The sound of his office door opening made him sigh heavily.."What is it?" he grumbled as images of her disappeared from his mind.

"You sound exceptionally annoyed today" his second in charge said with a grin. His name was Steele and if his staggering height of nearly six foot six didn't freak you out then his long dark hair that reached his ass might do the trick. Steele smiled even further.."I do believe I have something that can change that" He walked to the door as the scent of humans filled Johns nostrils as two blond haired girls walked in. They had no idea what tonight would entail but their smiles were quickly becoming those of fear as John moved across the room so fast that the wind blew their hair.

John inhaled deep as he moved close to one of the girls and than he did the same for the next. "Her" John said quickly as he grabbed her arm and pulled her close as she gasped and whimpered slightly.

"Alright then sweetheart, its just you and me" Steele grinned, revealing two long fangs before he grabbed the girl and disappeared down the hall.

The other girl was shaking now as she stood in front of John.."Please don't kill me" she said with tears filling in her eyes.

John stared at her until her body relaxed and calmed in front of him. He would never get tired of that control he could have over a human."Shh everything is OK, you want to be here, don't you?" he touched the girls face as she sighed heavily. Her eyes covered in a haze as she looked at him and nodded.."Good, very good" he said as his mouth opened and immediately latched onto her neck as she let out a faint cry.

Natalie spent the majority of her morning off laying on the couch and well thinking of him. She hadn't gotten a name from him but she could still feel him, his hands on her arms. She laughed out loud at the thoughts running through her mind, honestly she should of taken Lovette up on his offer to go out weeks ago because maybe then she wouldn't be so sexually frustrated.

It had been quite some time since Natalie had been with a man, too long really but after her last relationship backfired she swore off men. That had been almost two years ago now. The thought of that man though, it had her all hot and bothered and she didn't even know him. Well she knew that he didn't take advantage of her when he had the opportunity, not that she would of protested that much. She let out a chuckle at the idea but then again he was so hot. If she closed her eyes long enough she could picture him in her head.

The sound of a knock on her door made her jump as she shook images out of her head.."Hang on a sec" she said as she quickly tried to clean up her mess of popcorn, soda and chocolate off the coffee table. As she got to the door she looked in the peep hole and saw Vega as she sighed heavily and opened the door.."Hey, whats up?"

"Hey, um can we talk?" Vega said with an unusual amount of worry in his voice.

"Yeah sure, come in" she said as he followed her in.."Want a drink or something?"

He shook his head no as he walked around the room.."Nice room" he smiled softly.

"Vega you've seen my living room like a million times, whats up" she said honestly.."Oh and I guess congrats are in order" she said with a roll of her eyes as she sat on the couch.

"I knew you were going to be pissed about that" Vega sighed as he looked at her now..

"Yeah well its not like its your fault, right"Natalie huffed.."I just apparently lack a certain body part" she said sarcastically..

"Buchanan its not really like that" Vega shook his head as she sighed..

"OK fine, whatever" she said as she looked at the TV.."So what brings you over Vega"

"I just, I.." he began to ramble as he paced some and now Natalie took notice. He seemed concerned and it wasn't a normal look.."Its the case and I swear Nat, you cant tell anyone and I mean anyone" he began as she sat up more now and swallowed hard. He only used her first name in serious situations. It made her uneasy.

"I wont, whats going on?" she said quickly.

Vega looked around quick and then sat down next to her.."Someone could be listening right now" he said nervously as her eyes got wide..

"Seriously Vega, I doubt that" she began but he hit the volume of the TV until it was blasting.."Vega what the hell" Natalie began as he leaned in close.

"This case is huge, even bigger than anything we've been taught" he whispered and she could barely hear him over the TV blasting..."they aren't killing them, they are...are" he began as a loud pounding on the door was heard and Vega jumped up and so did Natalie.."I have to go, meet me tonight at the docks at ten" he said quickly..

"Vega wait" she called out but he was already opening the door as her old neighbor from next door stood there. Her name was Miss Carmen and she looked pissed.

"Do you hear how loud your TV is, do you?" she yelled at Natalie who quickly turned it down..

"So sorry Miss Carmen, the remote is broke or something" Natalie lied as she walked over to the door..

"Yeah well make sure it gets fixed, some of us like to nap" Miss Carmen snapped as she walked off in a hurry and Natalie stood at the doorway and inhaled deep and then closed the door. What the hell had gotten into Vega, and what did he mean by they weren't killing them? Killing what? The vampires? Natalie shook her head because that would be crazy if they weren't killing them, I mean why would they keep them alive? Her mind began to race as she quickly rushed back to her couch and her laptop.

John moved his head up and wiped his mouth as the blond girl lay on the couch in his office. She was still alive but barely. He usually could control his appetite but midway through his meal he began to think of her. Natalie. For a moment he lost control and a frenzy began on the blond girl. He had stopped just in time but only just. He walked to his phone and quickly dialed. "I need someone up here now" he said as he hung up the phone and walked over to his window. He looked out as images of her ran across his mind once more. What he would give to touch that satin smooth skin of hers. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to watch her scream in pleasure over and over. His body reacted immediately as he closed his eyes and imagined his body up against hers. The feeling of skin to skin contact made his body harden even more.

A knock on his door snapped him from his thoughts as he grumbled a low "Come in".

A short, stocky blond haired kid stood there, he was one of the newest recruits. His name was Rex. "Hey Boss you called" he said with his usual nervous tone.

"Yeah she's gonna need a medic" John said nonchalantly as he kept looking out the window and Rex looked at the girl and quickly walked over to her. She was barely breathing as Rex leaned down and picked her up.."Make sure she is compensated" John added as he still stood by the window.

"Yes Sir" Rex said as he quickly left with the girl in his arms.

John's mind wandered back to Natalie. He felt an overwhelming need to see her again and that was definitely not like him. He barely even saw the same girl more than once and those are the ones he had fucked and yet here he was completely consumed with a random human girl. Though he knew deep down there was nothing random about her.

She had wanted him, even with her mind scrambled due to drinking he could still feel her wants and it tore at him until he felt as though he would erupt through his own pants. He let out a small laugh at the thought, a human girl, what the hell could he possibly want besides the blood of this human. Nothing, absolutely nothing. He quickly shook the images out of his head and he groaned as his body continued to react. Right now the humans were the enemy. They were killing his kind day after day. This is definitely not how he thought things would work out.

Natalie sat at her laptop with a web page open that spoke about the myths of vampires even though she knew it wasn't a myth at all but very much true. She remembered the first time she had been told about them. She had believed it was a joke but that was until she saw footage of it herself. It was shocking to say the least and when she finally got to see one up close and personal it was even more mind blowing. There really were vampires out there, she couldn't help but wonder if vampires truly existed than what about all the other creatures of the night. The thought was frightening.

She began to write down the list of things that could kill a vampire even though she had a crash course in vampire 101, well it still wasn't enough. It was actually quite hard to kill a vampire. It seemed the only way to truly do it was take off the head and burn the body. The other objects mentioned like a crucifix, a stake to the heart, garlic and holy water only seemed to slow them down for a bit. They were definitely different than the ones in movies.

Vega's words replayed in her head. What did he mean by they weren't killing them? He had to be talking about something else because her team was formed for that very reason, to kill them though she had yet to have killed one.

She began to think about the new case and how they had formed a plan of sorts that had to do with an old mining area. That was all she knew, nothing more then the idea dawned on her maybe she could get there first, maybe she could take out the vampires. Her eyes grew wide with excitement. Then she would be allowed on the team. She could do this, she knew she could. Jumping from the couch she ran to her bedroom, today was the day to make her name be known.

John stared at his computer as the face of the red head Natalie looked back at him. It was fairly easy for him to find out her full name and with some help from his friends he was able to get into her background. He was somewhat surprised that she was officer of the law. She seemed so small to him but something told him that she had a fighter inside of her. He read further into her history and saw that she had been abandoned as a baby and was then left for the government to toss around. Something about the idea of how her childhood played out left him feeling pissed. She never had a family to call her own and by the time she was sixteen she had become emancipated. Through that time she had quite a few run ins with the law, all petty crimes like shop lifting.

By the time she was eighteen she had graduated high school and entered Lanview University where she studied Criminal Justice. She graduated with honors and then her life began as a police officer. She joined the academy right out of college and she got honors there too as well. She was one impressive woman. The sound of a knock on his door made him immediately close the page he was looking at as the door opened and his friend Steele came in.

"Busy?" he asked as he stepped in some more.

"Not at all, whats up?" John leaned back in his chair some.

"I got word that the humans are trying to ambush the mine" Steele said with a huff.."Seriously when will they learn, its like dealing with damn children"

"Do we have all the doorways locked and sealed?" John asked with a sigh. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the humans came sniffing around. No one actually lived in the mine itself but they did use the entrances there to get to the underground. Thats where most vampires lived, it was like its own world.

"All sealed but I don't know for how long" Steele sighed.."Maybe if we made an example of a few of them then.." he began as John shook his head..

"Were not killing the humans, we already have a war on our hands" John said with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair..

"Yeah well its not like we can just talk to them" Steele laughed some..

"We have to send some men over there just to be on the lookout, we cant afford for them to find the tunnels" John said as he stood now and so did Steele.

Natalie geared up and headed out of her apartment. She had on her regulation issued uniform and gun. It was loaded with silver bullets but those would only weaken a vampire, so she also concealed her hunting knife in her boot. She took one last deep breath and then drove off.

The mines were located by the outskirts of town. She had been there a few times as a teenager. It was the go to place to drink and not get in trouble. It was getting a bit dark out now though and the idea of what she was doing was beginning to play on her fears. She contemplated calling Vega but she quickly dismissed that, she could do this, she could!

She parked her car in the nearby woods so that it wouldn't be spotted and she walked slowly as she studied her surroundings. The fact that there wasn't any lights leading her way made it even more creepy as she used her cell phone to light her way. With the mine so close by she sped up a bit as she pulled out her gun and made her way to the side of the mine. There she tried to control her breathing as her heart raced continuously. Her mind began to over think as she stood there, it seemed pretty stupid that she would go there alone. She had almost given up when she heard voices outside of the mine. They were quiet but coming closer and when she heard Vega's voice she knew that his team was all there. She panicked and ran into the mine to hide. It was definitely way darker in there than she had imagined. She literally felt her way around, nearly falling a few times due to the lack of light.

The mine smelled of dirt and mold, definitely not an inviting smell. There was not one sight of a vampire around even when she used her cell phone for a small bit of light. The voices of her comrades got closer as she backed into the mine even further. She looked for something to get behind but it was just open space and then her eye caught something. Something that had flashed light off of her cell phone as she pointed it that way. It almost looked like a door and she quickly got over to it. Though it had no handle she was almost positive it was a door. She saw hinges on one side and so she looked for an area to pull on but there was none then she remembered her knife and she pulled it out quickly began to pry the door open. Much to her surprise it cracked open some and just as she was about to sigh in relief the sight of two eyes staring back at her made her let out a squeal as she stumbled back, falling onto her ass. Her phone fell too, the sound of the glass breaking on it only added to the fear she felt.

A hand came down on her arm and yanked her up as she let out a scream now. Within seconds shots were being fired and she fell to the ground as she tried to avoid them. Each shot lit up the place more and more. She gasped at the sight of at least ten vampires dodging bullets as they got closer and closer to her comrades

She took the only opportunity that she could see and she darted for the open door but not before a bullet pierced her arm and she let out a scream as she fell to the ground. She slammed the door shut with her foot as she quickly got herself standing. The pain in her arm was intense and burning bad. She thought quick and grabbed her top, using her knife she cut a large piece of fabric off to use as a tourniquet. She was bleeding pretty bad but she pushed past the pain as she tied the fabric onto her arm. The shooting could still be heard as she stood there in what seemed like a hallway. There was a light at the end of the hall and she headed towards it quickly. She knew the longer she bled out, the more likely she would be hunted by the vampires or she would just pass out from blood loss.

As she neared the end of the hallway she heard voices once more and she ran now towards the light but something on the ground, a rock perhaps send her flying face first into the ground as she landed with a loud grunt. The wind knocked out of her as she laid there gasping for air and then she heard a voice right above her.

"Oh wow, fast food" a young male said as she tried to move herself but it was a pathetic attempt.

"Damn Tyler, she ain't fast food no more" another male laughed and she continued to try and scoot herself but one of the vampires grabbed her leg and dragged her backwards almost violently as she cried out in pain.

"Thats right darling, cry out because it only makes your blood that much sweeter" one of the vampires laughed and then without a seconds notice her flesh was being pierced by two sets of fangs as she cried out even louder. She tried to fight the vampires off but she was losing consciousness quicker than she imagined and then everything was turning dark until that was all she was surrounded with.

John had smelt the blood loss immediately as he got into the tunnels that lead to the mine and then he heard a scream, one that was attached to a familiar human. It was her, Natalie. He just knew it and so he ran faster.

The sight of his men, Tim and Tyler feeding off her in a frenzy made him lose it as he grabbed Tim and tossed him into the wall and Tyler then looked up at him as John shoved him hard off of her. She was barely breathing and her heart beat was weak. Thats when he noticed the gun shot to her arm. He looked at the two vamps who were now getting themselves up, immediately they took off as John knelt down by her body. Gunshots were heard all around him as he looked at her and then towards door where voices were getting closer. He knew she was dying and so he reacted the only way he knew how to. He bit down on his wrist as blood began to pour out and he placed it over her mouth as she laid there. The sound of the door being thrust open hard made him look up as three heavily armed men stood there.

"Get away from the woman!" one man yelled as John slowly got up, blood covering him as the mens eyes got wide, one by one they began to shoot but he moved fast and he was gone within seconds.

"Out of my way!" Vega yelled as he ran over to Natalie's side who was covered in blood.."We need a medic, we need one now!" he yelled at the men beside him and then he looked back down at Natalie.."Just hang in there Nat, it's going to be OK" he said with worry consuming him.

 _Natalie felt the darkness all around her as she cried out for help but all she heard was her own echo. It was so dark she couldn't even see her own hands in front of her as she kept walking.."Hello?, Anyone?" she called out as a tiny bit of light filled the dark space and she ran to it."HELLO!" she yelled as she ran to the source of light which happened to be a door. Opening the door made blinding light hit her as she held her hands up to her eyes to block the harsh light.."Hello, is someone there" she said as she kept her eyes covered and then she heard something, almost like someone walking past her and she gasped.."Hello?" she said again.."I know someone is there" she said as she slowly began to move her hands from her face, blinking repeatedly she finally saw an absolutely gorgeous room, like a living room It was encased in all white, including a white sofa and chair as well as white drapes. The place was beautiful as she looked around, no one was there. She walked to the couch and felt the material, it was soft and inviting. The room smelt of fresh baked cookies, it was intoxicating._

Meanwhile back at Lanview Hospital Vega paced outside Natalie's room. She hadn't woken up yet and her injuries were minor, just scrapes even though she laid covered in blood. It made no sense not to mention she hadn't woken up yet and the doctor said he couldn't quite explain it. Her vitals were fine, all he could think was that when she was ready she would wake up.

Vega looked up as his boss came over.."You want to explain to me why the hell she was there!" he yelled as Vega swallowed hard.

"I don't know Sir, this is Buchanan were talking about" Vega said quickly.."Were lucky we got to her when we did because that damn vampire was trying to drain her blood" Vega shook his head as he looked back at her door.

 _Natalie walked over to two large doors, her mind still confused about where she was. Was this in the mines? Was she dead ? The doors opened before her and much to her surprise she was overwhelmed with the scent of salt water as it crashed below. Where was she?_

 _"It's beautiful isn't it?" a familiar voice said from behind her as she jumped and spun around. There he was, the man from the other night._

 _"You? How did you?" she began to ramble as he walked closer to her and she backed up quickly as her heart raced._

 _"I think you know by now that I'm not going to hurt you Natalie" his voice was just as smooth as he was but Natalie tried to fight the temptation racing through her body._

 _"Did you do this? Where am I" she demanded as she continued to back up until her back hit the railing on the balcony_

 _"You know you were a lot more carefree last time we met" he smirked as he came closer to her and she swallowed hard. Natalie quickly looked over the railing then back at him as he got directly in front of her. "We both know your not going to jump Natalie" he said as he stood there and then his hand reached out toward her face._

 _"Listen I don't know what your up to but" she began to say as his hand came to the side of her face, his fingers grazing her skin as she inhaled deep. She finally mustered out "Stop that , ok" came out as more of a whisper than anything._

 _"You don't really want me to stop, do you Natalie" his fingers trailed down her neck as she shuddered some at the feeling of his fingers dancing across her skin._

 _"Am I dreaming?" she whispered as his fingers danced across her collarbone and then back up her neck..It had to be a dream, that was the only logical explanation, that or she was dead and right about now she didn't care which one it was._

 _"This could be better than a dream" his words encased her as his mouth moved closer to hers and then she felt his lips devour her mouth. His mouth possessed hers in a strong passionate kiss that had her begging for more. This was one hell of a dream and she didn't want it to end but slowly he pulled back as she whined her disapproval. His hands stayed on her face as he looked at.."Wake up and come to me Natalie" he whispered seductively.._

 _"But... But I'm here now" she protested as she moved her face to his.."Please" but just like that he was gone as she looked around frantically.."Come back, come back!" she shouted._

Vega was staring at her quiet still body in the hospital bed. He had actually prayed to god to make her OK, she just had to be OK. He had never admitted it before but he loved her, he had loved her for years and once she woke up he was going to let her know. Time was precious and he didn't want to waste anymore of it.

He put his hand on top of hers as he looked at her, she looked so peaceful and beautiful laying there. He was just about to say something to her when her body jolted up in the bed as she screamed!


End file.
